Happily Never After
by EmmaAugustLover
Summary: Its Venallope's 15th birthday, and Ralph,Felix and Colhoun are there to celebrate as well as the one year anniversery of her and her bad boy boyfriend Travis Mac Taffyta, and no one has anything to worry about...Or maybe they do...King Candy "Turbo"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Vanellope Von Schweetz turned the corner of the race track, first place as always.

" Go Kid !" She heard her father figure Ralph say to her, she quickly turned her head for a second and smiled as her car went by fast.

He pointed his finger in front of her, motioning her to face the front.

She turned her head and she was an inch away from the finish line.

" And the winner is...Vanellope Von Schweetz." Thr crowd went wild at the princess winning a race, again.

But today it was different, it wasn't a normal day where she would just win a random race.

" HAPPY 15TH BIRTHDAY VANELLOPE !" The announcer yelled into the microphone.

Vanellope hopped out of her car, returning hugs from her friends who wished her to have a great birthday.

"Thanks guys, i can't wait to see you at the party !" She smiled to her self and walked over to Ralph,Felix, Calhoun and Travis.

" Happy birthday kid." Ralph gave the young teen a hug. " Thank you, for being here." She whispered into his ear. " I wouldn't miss it for the world."

He broke up the hug and smiled at her, she smiled back at him than ran off to the couple who was expecting a child very soon.

" Happy birthday sport." Calhoun gave her a smirk, and a pat on the back, not very good at showing affection.

" Thanks Calhoun, have you found out if the child is a girl or a boy yet ?" Sargent Calhoun smiled at the thought of a girl, while her husband growled.

" Well actaully, Felix and I are going to wait and see." Felix sighed in relif and walked off to talk to his best friend.

Calhoun leaned down at Vanellope and whispered that only the two could here. " Its a girl."

Vanellope laughed and looked over to the right of Calhoun, she saw Ralph,Felix and Travis talking to each other in a small circle.

" Looks like the boys are having a good time." Calhoun chuckled to herself and patted her swollen stomach.

Travis turned his head towards Vanellope, his shaggy blonde hair whipped his face, and his brown eyes compare to chocolate. He is a bad boy with a good heart, if you dont know him you think he's trouble but thats a different story for the people he loves. Hes the type that would get bad grades in school and not care, the type to get detention almost every day of the week, if there was school in Sugar Rush but when he would get off the bus, he would help his family make dinner, serve the table and be faithful to a girl and if anyone insulted them he would fight for them, fight for their life.

He put his hands in the pocket of his slightly saggy jeans and walked over to Vanellope.

" Hey Travis, Hey Van." They said in unison.

" Happy birthday and one year anniversery of us." Travis held her hands and gazed into her eyes, even though they both had the same color of eyes, he thought they were beautiful, like the mud they step in.

" Yep, and it's the day of our first kiss." Vanellope raised her eyebrow mischeviously and Travis wagged his at her.

They both laughed and swung thier hands around like lovestruck teens.

" They are so cute." Calhoun sighed, Felix and Ralph stared at her in disbelif at her sudden emotion.

" Must be a pregnancy hormone." Felix whispered to Ralph. Calhoun heard them and snarled.

" Oh, iv'e got to go, see ya at the party !" He broke the waffling and ran off.

Vanellope stared dreamily at her boyfriend as he ran off to buy her a present.

" Uh-Oh, someones in love." Calhoun teased, she nudged the teen and she blushed.

" Yeah, he means the world to me." She giggled as they snickered at her.

" Well, kid, we got to go." Ralph messed with her hair as he left.

" Bye Stinkbrain !" She yelled to him in the distance.

Ralph shook his head in amusement as the three walked back to Game Central.

" You've got a cute little girl, Ralph." Calhoun slapped him on the shoulder, he looked at her confused. " What do you mean ?"

" You've been a father figure for her since she was nine, and you have been there for everything she's gone through, well except for puberty, thats where i came in to help-"

He waved his hands around, meaning that he gets what she is trying to tell him. " Yeah i get what your saying, im a father figure to her."

" But ?" Calhoun raised an eyebrow at the bigger man.

" But, if she gets in trouble for some reason and im not there, who will help her ?" Ralph looked at his friend who looked speechless for a minute,

" Well than she has Travis."

" Oh, right, i forgot." Ralph hit his head in stupidity.

" Well, we better get going for Vanellope's party." Felix said in sudden appearence. Felix looked at both his wife and best friend, who were shocked at his sudden speaking. " I was here the whole time." He whispered.

Ralph shrugged and looked back at Calhoun who blushed in embarresment.

Ralph scratched the back of his head. " Well, we'd better get going." The three hero's walked back to Sugar Rush, to celebrate their favorite teens birthday.

When they got to Vanellope's, it was all decoraded in blue balloons, and what a normal birthday would be celebrated like.  
" Woah, kid, did you do this by yourself ?" Ralph looked at the blushing teen, " Nope." Suddenly Travis's head popped out of behind Vanellope.

Taffyta headed towards Vanellope and they all started dancing as it got darker and darker.

Vanellope looked out the window and saw it was darker than before. _Perfect time for the kiss. _

Vanellope and Travis were the star couple in Sugar Rush, and obviously the cutest with all those pics of them swimming in the pool of chocolate, holding hands, embracing, Vanellope sitting in Travis's lap winking at the camera and dancing.

But they were missing one thing, a kiss.

But today was the day for the first kiss to happen, her birthday and there one year anniversery as a couple.

Her brown eyes connected with Travis's and he got the hidden message, they slyly walked outside to the hidden passageway to a bunch of fireworks and one spelled out " One Year Anniversery."

" Wow, this is beautiful." She whispered and stared dreamily at the fireworks.

Travis softly turned her face towards hers. " But not as beautiful as you." Her eyes sparkled and so did his, their faces inched together as their lips connected, her top lip on his, her bottom lip on his top one.

Her hands rested on his chest and his hands where on her waist, getting the kiss as passionate as it can get.

Meanwhile at the castle...

Turbo or King Candy paced around in his castle, trying to find a way to get revenge on the three heros and the princess.

" But how ? There has to be a way to take revenge." He looked around the castle than spotted his eye on a telescope.

He slyly made his way over to the telescope and looked through it seeing a party going on, at the other side of Sugar Rush.

" What is this ?" He turned the knob to zoom in at the cave that Vanellope decided to stay in, even though she could have stayed in the castle.

What he saw next suprized him, but than again, he had been gone for so long, planning revenge on the brat.

He deviously raised an eyebrow at Vanellope and Travis having a passionate kiss, her hands were on his chest and his hands where on her waist.

He smirked and said aloud. " Looks like I know my revenge plan, and it involves Travis Mac Taffy and Vanellope Von Shweetz." He cackled in the dark moonlight as the couple had no worries of what was coming after them.

**Thank you all for reading this xoxoxoxoxoxo**

**and if you could give me ideas on how to write the next chapter that would be great ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

King Candy footsteps were heard throughout the castle, he felt more evil than ever,more vengeful. He smirked as he opened the vault with his bare hand. As he opened it, all these cords were shown, he handed the rope to Sour Bill who was now too scared to disobey orders from Turbo. The Evil King soared through the unneeded cords to the citizens names in the far back.

He looked around for two souce codes, Vanellope and Travis. He looked in the citizen group but couldn't find the boys name. _What ? _He scratched the top of his head in confusion as he looked from left to right desperately, Untill he finally found the two lovers names. A evil smirk played on his lips.

He floated over to the Vanellope von Schweetz and saw that there was a plug connecting to Vanellope and Travis with a heart in the middle. He furrowed his eyebrow and got out of the vault, he walked over to the telescope that could zoom in anywhere.

He looked through Vanellope's cave and saw Vanellope resting her head on Travis's chest, sleeping.

_Good, they're asleep, now i can preceed with the plan..._

The strange man walked over to the vault again, laughing maniacally to himself leaving Sour Bill, Wynchel and Duncan to wonder what was going on.

Meanwhile at Vanellope's Cave...

The young teen felt the side of her bed for Travis, but only felt a bedsheet. She opened her chocolate eyes and saw exactly what she had felt. " Did he leave ?" She quickly turned around and saw her lover standing a least a few feet away from her.

His hair was messy as if he had a nightmare, he had sweat pants and a white t-shirt on, and he held the pillow as if it were a shield. But that didn't scare her, what did was the fear in his eyes.

The fear of her.

She chuckled nervously and rubbed her hands together. " Are you ok Travis ? You looked scared of me-"

" Get away from me, YOU GLITCH !" He threw the pillow at her and she dodged it, terrified and worried for her beloved she walked towards him with caring arms.

" Travis...wh-what are you talking about ?" She tried to give him a hug but he pushed her off coldly.

" Your my boyfriend." She whispered into his ear, hoping he was joking and only trying to scare her even though she absolutly hates it.

" I never was and never will be." He walked out of the cave leaving her speechless with tears falling from her face. " Travis...Dont leave." She croaked into the silence of the cave.

Travis walked back to his house feeling kinda hazy, like something wasnt right, as if something was deleted from his life. He hit his head with his fist and shook it off.

All he remembered was that his family had died in a murder accident and he doesnt know how, King Candy is ruler, the citizens of Sugar Rush, the Vanellope girl is a glitch and no one likes her.

But whenever he says her name is his head or whenever someone mentions her, a warm feeling grows in his stomach. He shakes his head again and mumbles to himself. He opens the door to his house and sloutches down on the couch.

_Why was I with the Vanellope girl anyways, gosh i hope what she said wasn't true, we couldn't have been dating..._

_Nahh, Dont worry T, that girl is crazy, she doesn't know what she's talking about, she's a glitch and trying to use you to get out of Sugar Rush so she can go Turbo._

_I dont know, but still what if she was right... I mean everytime I think about her, i feel warm and gooey in my stomach. _

As his mind battled each other, he raised his hands and ran them through his hair in frustation. He kneeled down and rested his head on the table in front of him.

***Ding* *Ding*** Travis's head shot straight up when he heard the doorbell ring. He fixed his hair and walked towards the door.

He turned the knob, not knowing who was at the door and said aloud. " Look Glitch, I dont know if your crazy or if something actaully happened between us b-" He stopped in the middle of the sentence when he saw King Candy standing there awkwardly.

" Uh, King Candy, im so-come in." The blushing teen scratched the back of his head as the curious king walked into his house.

Travis showed his majesty a tour of the house as the king saw pictures of Vanellope and Travis in his room. He saw others like them making icing angels together and the one with the two sitting down on a white flooring, Vanellope was sitting on the floor with her back against Travis's chest and his arms resting on her thighs, they were both wearing sweats and white shirts and she had the heart on her necklace in between her teeth.

He smirked at the picture, looked behind him to see if Travis was in the room but wasn't,which was good for him. He tore down all the pictures of them together and the cute videos of them together.

" Your Majesty, what are you doing ?" He turned around to the young teenager who was very curious. " Oh nothing, just looking around." Travis shook his head and almost walked out the door whenever King Candy stopped him.

" Travis, wait. There is a question i have to ask you."

Travis turned around and looked at him irriatated. " I have a proposal, i want a young man to stay in the castle with me because im getting rather lonely there by myself and i wanted to choose you."

Travis's eyes got wide in disbelif at the king asking a random student to be his roomie. " Bu-but sir, i'm only fifteen. Are you sure-"The King nodded rapidly while pushing Travis out the house. " Yes,yes, now go, i'll pack up all your clothing and needs for you." He shooed the boy off in the car.

When Travis left, The King rubbed his hands together and stepped inside the house looking for more lovey-dovey stuff. He practically tore the house apart untill he found a small black box. _Just take it...No one will notice._ He took a quick glance around the house before he opened the small box.

He carefully picked it up and held it to where the light could hit it. His fingers slyly opened up the box and saw a necklace, it wasn't a normal necklace where it just had beads,No. It was a Swaroski Teardrop Pendant with silver linning around the sides.

" Woah." The adreniline in his veins bursted as he put it in his pocket.

He was about to put it away when he saw a piece of paper fall out of the small box. He picked it up and read aloud:

To My Love...

Vanellope, I know we're young but you changed my life forever, you made me a real boy, you showed me what love really is, and when i look into your eyes i cant help but want to stare at them for a million years, and if anyone hurt you i would kill them or seriously injure them, you are the only person i have left and if you died than i would beg to die with you. But what i want to ask you is...

Will You Marry Me ?

King Candy folded the paper and put it in his pocket with the black box.

_So...I guess thats everything._

_Nope, still got to get the kids clothes._

He turned around to go to the boys room and packed up random clothes. _Nice, now all you've got to do is keep the glitch away from the boy._

He walked outside and hopped in his car to go back to his roomie or as people might call Travis when Turbo takes over Sugar Rush. " Apprentice."

* * *

Vanellope was sitting on her bed with tears streaming down her face. " Listen Venallope, will you please calm down and tell us what happened ?" Felix looked at Vanellope despretely.

" Yeah, sorry it just happened all too quickly." The hormonal teen blew her nose in a tissue.

" Gosh, love can be a real pain in the butt." Calhoun talked to herself with a raging Ralph.

" I'm going to kill the kid." Ralph cracked his knuckles while everybody else besides Calhoun flinching.

" Ralph, you don't even know what happened." Felix said before thinking.

"Well I know he hurt Vanellope."

Vanellope seperated the two before Ralph went into a sudden rage. " Fine, i'll tell you what happened. When I woke up, Travis looked terrified of me and started calling me a glitch and broke up with me." Venallope stopped crying and sniffed while staring at the ground.

A very nervous Felix looked at the enraged Ralph who looked like he wanted to kill someone with his huge hands.

" Hey,hey dont worry im sure there is a good exclamation for this, and we'll find Travis and straighten this all out." Felix whipped the tear off Vanellope's cheek.

" Thanks Felix, just make sure Ralph over there doesn't kill him." The two looked over at Ralph who was too busy trying to stay calm so the cave doesn't explode.

Felix leaned into her ear and whispered softly. " Dont worry, he will have to go through me first." Vanellope giggled as she watched her father figure try to stay calm with his arms crossed over his chest.

Felix whistles which draws the attention of Calhoun and Ralph.

" Ok, heres the plan, we walk around to see if anyone has seen the boy anywhere and if not we just keep on looking."

" Seems a little too easy, dont you think ?" Calhoun said shifting all of her weight on one leg.

Felix looking impatient gives a long sigh than explains. " I think we want it to be easy, so we can stop Vanellope from flooding the cave." He motioned an arm over to a offended Vanellope who was sitting on her bed with mascara running down her face.

" Hey !" She pouted and crossed her arms like a spoiled three year old.

" Anyways, we got to find the kid fast or else because i don't think he would have broken up with her right then or at all by the way he treats her !"

" You never know who you can trust and who you cant, he could have been usi-" Calhoun's husband stopped her before Vanellope could hear them.

" For all we know is he could have been using her." She whispered in a soft voice so she wouldn't wake the heartbroken beauty.

" Well we'd better if we want to find out if this guy is a bad kid."

" Than whats the wait ? Lets go !" Calhoun waved to the two men telling them to hurry up.

" Thats my dynamite gal." Felix stared dreamily at his wife and Ralph just snickered. " Come on lover boy, no time for starin." Ralph pated Felix on the back and the started running for the search of an lost lover.


End file.
